<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post Coryphy-shit by frerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587691">Post Coryphy-shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerin/pseuds/frerin'>frerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inquisition: The Life of Vaimah Glŵrin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerin/pseuds/frerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Vaimah after the  death of Corypheus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Lavellan/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inquisition: The Life of Vaimah Glŵrin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620880</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "You don't have to do this alone."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t have to do this alone,” Faralen said, helping to adjust Vaimah’s gear before he set off, gently smoothing the collar of his shirt to lay flat.</p><p>“I do. I have to do this for myself, Rae, I need to get all of my memories back.”</p><p>“You don’t have to risk being able to create new memories for the old ones Vaimah. Not alone at least,”</p><p>He cupped Faralen's face with a hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, “I’ll write every day, I’ll tell you everything in exact detail and it’ll be so boring you’ll be happy that you didn’t join me.”</p><p>“Well, if you put it like that, I should come to escape trying to read your letters.”</p><p>“Faralen…” he growled, dropping his hand from her face. She knew he wouldn't change his mind, but Faralen couldn’t resist trying to push him.</p><p>“I know, I need to help the Dalish, it’s my ‘duty’, you’ll ‘only be gone a month at most’. You don’t have to tell me again.”</p><p>“Apparently I do.”</p><p>“I miss travelling, it’s not been the same since coming to Skyhold, we’ve barely been out together on our own since the Conclave,” Faralen complained, gripping Vaimah’s large hands in her own.</p><p>“How about if this goes well, and the people both Cuelen and Adela told us about are real, then you come and meet me? We’ll camp under the stars and go hunting, just like old times?” Vaimah suggested. Faralen smirked, she knew he would come around, gripping Vaimah’s lapels in her hands she pulled his body downwards to kiss Vaimah deeply, “I’d like that.”</p><p>“Me too,” Vaimah said, softly placing a kiss on Faralen’s forehead as he dropped his arms from around her waist, taking her hands in his grasp. “I’ll see you soon, Vhenan, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Vai.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Please, don’t leave me alone,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>minor injury in this chapter, set between the main events of inquisition and trespasser, likely when Vaimah helps towns recover from damage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vaimah stop! Stop moving you’re going to hurt yourself more!” Faralen shouted as Vaimah strained against Faralen’s hold. She had pinned him down after his struggling movements had woken her up.</p><p>Earlier in the night, Vaimah had arrived back to Skyhold with a host of injuries scattering his body, the most severe being a dislocated left shoulder and a large gash on his right side. Faralen assumed the attackers had blindsided him and achieved both injuries at once. She had yet to hear the full story as Vaimah was left to rest and heal after a healer had tended to him.</p><p>“Vaimah, please,” Faralen begged, hoping his need for movement would stop soon, or that her voice and force on his body would either comfort or awaken him.</p><p>After a moment Vaimah’s eyes opened a fraction, straining against the sleep that had held him so tightly, his voice was coarse as he attempted to sit up slightly, despite Faralen still pinning him down, “Rae? Are you-“ he hissed as his injuries roared in pain as he moved. Faralen reaches a hand to Vaimah’s face in comfort, “Vhenan, stay still, you had a nightmare. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself more.”</p><p>“I wondered what I did to deserve you on top of me,” Vaimah smiles weakly, trying to mask the pain he felt. Once Vaimah had settled once more, Faralen climbed off him and their bed, conducting a once over with her eyes to check Vaimah’s condition, before starting towards the door she said: “I’m going to get the healer to check you over again.” Vaimah grabbed Faralen’s hand as she turned to walk away. He flinched and held on despite the pain it caused him, “Please, don’t leave me alone, Faralen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Don't forget the boner, Varric!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is based off a dumb as fuck hc i have <br/>originally posted here https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/188663236003/14-maybe-bull-talking-to-vaimah-about-his</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t forget the boner, Varric!” Bull roared across the table.</p><p>“You’re never going to let that go are you Bull?” Vaimah said, turning towards his companion, annoyed that The Iron Bull would bring up that situation at such an event.</p><p>Bull chuckled, “Boss, it’s your bachelor party! It’s our job to embarrass you.”</p><p>“From what I heard it’s to get me so drunk I don’t remember any of this happening..” Vaimah pointedly downed the rest of his beer after speaking, placing his tankard down with a loud thud.</p><p>“If only we could all drink away the memory of your boner, Swish.”</p><p>“Oh, not you too Varric, you weren’t even there!” Vaimah turned to his fellow companion, anger building on his features as his friends teased him.</p><p>“From the amount of people that have told me the story, it’s like I was there.” Varric leaned back on his chair, a shit-eating grin bloomed on his face, “I even debated writing it into my book, it’s about you and Knives, y’know it would give the readers something juicy to read since you two spent so long avoiding each other.”</p><p>“My untimely boner is not 'juicy', Varric.”</p><p>A silence settled across the tavern after Vaimah said this, his face slowly growing redder and redder as a blush grew from both anger and embarrassment, intensified by the alcohol in his system.</p><p>Bull finally broke the silence with a laugh that echoed in the rafters, “I think Faralen would say otherwise, Boss,”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “I forgot you used to like this stuff!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/189639594858/50-for-the-og-ship-vaimah-and-faralen-50-i</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaimah plopped down beside Faralen and unloaded the armful of snacks he had acquired for their ‘day off’. Their day off still entailed a few meetings and hosting a Rivaini ambassador for dinner, but most of of their day they could spend in bed uninterrupted.</p><p>“I wondered when you’d be back, I’m starving,” Faralen said as she grabbed the bundle that had fallen closest to her and opened it, eager to see what was hidden inside. “I forgot you used to like this stuff!” She exclaimed as she saw the cubes of cake, saturated in golden honey and topped with bright green nuts.</p><p>“And I thought I was the one with the memory loss,” Vaimah joked, turning to grab the small cake from Faralen with teeth, chewing it slowly, and (hopefully) seductively as Faralen protested his joke ( “Oi!”)</p><p>“You don’t get out of making bad jokes by making bedroom eyes, Vai,” Faralen warned.</p><p>“But we’re already in our bedroom, and in bed together,” Vaimah said, moving his hand up Faralen’s thigh and dipped his head towards hers, their lips only millimetres apart, “any eyes I make in here could be considered bedroom eyes.”</p><p>“You know I don’t like it when you joke about your memory, Vai,” Faralen said, her words punctuated by gasps as Vaimah kissed and nipped at her neck, his hands gently brushing against her underwear. After a moments thought Vaimah pushed Faralen’s underwear to the side, he could feel how ready she was, despite her slightly argumentative words.</p><p>“I’ll stop joking if you admit the bedroom eyes worked on you.”</p><p>“I hate you sometimes,” Faralen said, as she moaned as Vaimah’s hands continued to play with her, touching all the right spots.</p><p>Not a single word about jokes or memory were mentioned for the rest of their day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trembling Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/186323992728/15-trembling-hands</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ma Vhenan, ame I’var’lina.”</p><p>Vaimah hadn’t believed Faralen at first, how could he? It had only been a few short months since their Bonding, but when he saw Faralen’s face, radiant from the smile and her eyes shining from the tears that threatened to fall, he knew.</p><p>Pregnant</p><p>He had wrapped Faralen in such a tight embrace and wanted to never let go, but he did, eventually. Only to roam his trembling hands over Faralen’s abdomen, where inside their child grew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Good morning, Dal'len,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/186419087393/give-us-some-fluffy-pregnant-fatalen-baby-bump</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the early morning sunlight filtered in through the windows of Vaimah’s bedroom, he slowly stirred. Unlike his wife, he woke early in the mornings… his wife. He loved being able to call Faralen that, after all these years, after all, they’ve been through. They were finally here, together. Bonded for life through marriage and their future child, hidden inside Faralen’s growing abdomen.</p><p>Vaimah cherished these moments in the morning before Faralen was awake, he loved being able to stare at Faralen’s face, her features soft and relaxed, he noticed Faralen’s lips were parted and soft snores emanated from her mouth. With her growing bump, Faralen’s sleeping habits had changed dramatically. Previously, she would have woken from slumber at the opposite end of the bed and she most likely had migrated onto Vaimah’s side of the bed. Now Faralen mostly slept ramrod straight on her back, Vaimah missed waking to find Faralen had attached herself to one of his limbs. Whenever he’d try to move, she would hold on tighter, not wanting to let go. Sometimes Vaimah forgot how much he had put Faralen through these past few years, it was so easy to distance himself from the man he had been when he had his memory loss. Despite the memory loss and the weight of his past and his responsibility for the future, he still managed to fall in love with Faralen all over again. During his thoughts he had absentmindedly started to run a hand over Faralen’s pregnant belly. It felt so different from the toned muscles that had been there a few months ago.</p><p>A movement brought Vaimah around from his thoughts. Faralen shuffled slightly, burying down deeper into the mattress. Her hand moved towards where Vaimah’s was splayed over her stomach. Vaimah stopped moving, hoping to not wake her up, Maker knows she needs her sleep. As he stayed there, still as a picture, he felt a small pulsing underneath his hand, suddenly he felt a strong movement press against his hand. Vaimah gasped, a smile beaming from his face. He hadn’t felt such a strong movement from their child yet. </p><p>Gently, Vaimah kissed Faralen’s bump, “Good morning da’len,” he whispered quietly, before placing another kiss on her stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Midnight snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faralen had been awake approximately the greater part of an hour according to the sundial on the other side of the room. Much of the time she was trying to lay comfortably, her now noticeable baby bump becoming a night-time inconvenience. She tried going to the toilet, sleeping sitting up, lying on her left side, her right side and a multitude of arrangements trying to spoon her husband, the Inquisitor. In the end, Faralen resigned herself to a night of discomfort and gave up, deciding to sit by the embers of the fire, when a growl from her stomach brought her to the realisation that she was hungry; and she knew exactly what she wanted.  </p><p> </p><p>Vaimah awoke to a slender finger poking him right in the crease of his left armpit. Vaimah rarely woke from sleep, only intense noises are enough to rouse him from slumber. That is, apart from if someone tickled the one spot he can’t stand, which his wife, Faralen, was doing. He turned slightly to see his wife’s face hovering above his, meeting his tired gaze with a glint in her eyes.  </p><p>“Rae, are you okay?”   </p><p>“I’m really awake,” she pouted, shifting slightly as she struggled to keep balance straddling Vaimah’s thigh. His hands grazed her barely covered backside as he gripped her waist to steady her, pulling her up his body, she smiled and rested her hands on his chest, “I’ll help in any way you like Vhenan,” he hoped that didn’t sound too suggestive, but then Faralen was the one that straddled him first. </p><p>“Whatever I want?” she asked, biting her lip. </p><p>“Whatever you want.” </p><p>“I want those tiny puff pastries that were at the Winter Palace.”   </p><p> </p><p>There was something to be said for baking at ungodly hours of the morning. Vaimah actually had barely any idea what he was doing and yet there was a tranquillity to the moment. Until he heard footsteps come towards the door from the outside.   </p><p>“Amath?” Vaimah assumed it was likely to be his friend coming to the kitchens at this hour. He hoped it wasn’t Amath, he’d only tell Vaimah what a mess he made. </p><p>“Not Amath, I’m afraid I will have to do,” Cullen’s voice entered the kitchen, why he was up at this hour too only the Creators know, but Vaimah was willing for any help at this point. “Andraste’s tits, Inquisitor, what are you doing?” he exclaimed, looking over Vaimah and wondering how one of the most feared people in Thedas ended up in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning, covered in flour, and going by the smell, making pies.  </p><p>“Making voo-low-vents,” Vaimah said, butchering the Orlesian words. From the look on Cullen’s face, he also did not understand what Vaimah was talking about, “those open top pie looking things.”  </p><p>“Why?”  </p><p>“My revered Dalish Ambassador slash pregnant wife has a craving for pastries that she didn’t seem very keen on last time we were at the Winter Palace.”  </p><p>“Ah, well, do you need some help? I came to get some tea.”  </p><p>“Creators, please, thank you Cullen.” They tidied in silence for a while, until Vaimah thought it was appropriate to bring up something that might not escape Cullen’s attention, what with one of his men missing. “Cullen, you know scout Jim? I may or may not have, in a blind panic, sent him to Val Royeaux with 100 gold to buy some pastries as quickly as possible.”  </p><p>“Is that even enough money to buy pastries in Val Royeaux?”  </p><p>“I have no idea, Cullen, I have no idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Let's take a deep breath,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/190427808963/38-lets-take-a-deep-breath-vaimah-this-isnt</p><p>Set post trespasser</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s take a deep breath, Vaimah, this will not be easy…” Vivienne said, hands hovering above his body, which was lying on a table in one of the various Inquisition rooms of the Winter Palace. The room was cold and Vaimah was barely covered. He had an enormous amount of injuries after fighting against the Viddasala and her forces.</p><p>The pain in his arm was already severe enough that the lightest touch made Vaimah gasp for air. If it would get as painful as Vivienne suggested then he’d rather be knocked unconscious first. But he couldn’t. The removal of the remaining flesh required him to be awake, to feel and signal to Vivienne when she was close to the untainted flesh. The flesh that wasn’t pulsing bright green and oozing blood and Sylaise-only-knows what other substances. “I wonder why Solas didn’t remove all the flesh, my dear,” Vivienne said, trying to take Vai’s mind off the stinging sensation.</p><p>“Because Solas… is an arsehole, Viv,” Vaimah hissed, gasping for breath as Viv tended to a sensitive part of the skin. He thought back to his last encounter with Solas, just a few hours ago. The uproar caused by his choice to dissolve the Inquisition meant he couldn’t be tended to sooner. A bandage was quickly applied, and he drank a small pain elixir after he crossed back through the Eluvians, then he was dressed and taken quickly in-front of the Exalted Council. At the first opportunity, Faralen and Vivienne whisked Vaimah away, the other advisors could handle any lingering questions for now.</p><p>Despite Faralen’s wish to stay with her husband, Vivienne had quickly ushered her away. Healing his arm, which had been mutated and injured with strong magic, would be unpredictable and difficult. It wasn’t the average injury Vai would sustain in battle, it was the worst kind of injury he could sustain, one that grew and acted against its host. A body full of shattered bones would probably be easier to heal. Vivienne would not let Faralen watch this. She barely wanted the handful of healers she had surrounding Vaimah, tending to his other, more minor injuries, and helping herself occasionally.</p><p>“Vai, dear, this will hurt,” Viv said, moving her hands closer to a tender patch of muscle.</p><p>Vaimah’s right hand gripped the edge of the table, this was it, hopefully, the final piece of flesh that had been infected by the Mark, the mark that made him the Herald of Andraste, that lead him to be the Inquisitor would finally be gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Tell them to fuck off,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Currently an AU chapter, but what if Faralen's brother never died after being tainted by the Eluvian in the forest with Tamlen, and instead became a Grey Warden?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell them to fuck off. He’s dead.” Vaimah said, not looking up from the papers littering his desk.</p><p>“I assume not in those exact words, Ser?” The guard asked. Looking up from the papers Vaimah glared at him, he must be new, he was young, rosy-cheeked and probably not even able to grow a hair on his chin, a rookie, asking stupid questions. He saw Vaimah’s face and excused himself with a “Very good Ser,” awkwardly bowing as he exited the Inquisitor’s office.</p><p>Vaimah attempted to continue with his work. No one told him there would be this much paperwork when he agreed to be Inquisitor. Hell, no one told him anything when he became Inquisitor. He gave up eventually, unable to concentrate. He kept thinking about what the guard had said. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. He was dead, has been dead for over a decade… This imposter had to have found out about the clan, about Faralen’s brother for their own-</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Faralen.</p><p>Did she know what this stranger was claiming? Vaimah sprinted out the door, as quick as he could along the balustrade towards Faralen’s office, barging in and ordering for anyone present to clear the room. “Vaimah I was in the middle of a meeting!” Faralen exclaimed, rising from behind her desk to confront him.</p><p>“Eilan.” Was all Vaimah said, panting from exertion.</p><p>A flurry of emotions flashed across Faralen’s face. Was Vaimah’s memory regressing again? Had he remembered something new? “Wh- Vai… he- I thought you remembered-“</p><p>“Sit,” Vaimah said, it came out as more of an order than he had intended, but Faralen remained standing. Vaimah attempted to soften his features and voice, anger would only work against Faralen in a situation like this, “Faralen, please, sit down.” He whispered this time, before beginning to pace in front of her desk, rubbing his eyes and forehead, “Fuck, I don’t even know how to tell you this…”</p><p>“Vaimah just tell me, you’re worrying me.”</p><p>He stopped pacing, his back was turned away from Faralen for a moment, bracing himself before announcing “Someone is claiming to be Eilan.”</p><p>“But.. he’s dead.”</p><p>“That’s what I said.”</p><p>A weighty silence settled in the room. The pair tried to process the mix of emotions, but Faralen's bubbled to the surface quicker than Vaimah had ever seen before.</p><p>“I mean we, we saw him, what was left. Merrill did everything she could, we saw him Vaimah.” Faralen had started to cry, tears flowing freely as she fought her grief and anger at the situation “Vai we - he’s dead! He – Vaimah Glwrin! Eilan is dead! How coul-”</p><p>“That’s what I told the guard, I told him to fuck off,” Vaimah said, speaking over Faralen’s tirade.</p><p>“A decade without contact-.” She paused, realising what Vaimah had just said to her, “I’m sorry, you told someone who could be my brother to ‘fuck off’ without checking?”</p><p>“He’s dead!”</p><p>Faralen slumped back into her chair, wiping the tears from her face as she calmed down. “God’s, you’re right. It’s impossible.”</p><p>“I feel like the real question is how someone even found out about your brother, it’s not exactly public knowledge, it would only be someone in the clan.”</p><p>“Even then what have they got to gain-“ a knock at the door cut off Faralen’s trail of thought</p><p>“Excuse me, Ser, M’lady,” it was the young guard at the door once more, “our visitor asked to see you immediately. He threatened the Right of Conscription if I didn’t, Ser.”</p><p>“A Grey Warden?” Faralen asked many of the Wardens were now part of the Inquisition, or at Weisshaupt Fortress, no contacts had knowledge of remaining Wardens in Ferelden, how has this Warden travelled unnoticed?</p><p>“Yes, M’lady.”</p><p>“Send him in.” The guard bowed once more before taking his leave and ushering the Warden through the door.</p><p>The elf was dressed in the standard blue and silver armour of a Warden. His dark skin stood out against the cool metal. He was definitely around the same age as Faralen, his shorn hair showing the barest hint of greying, and his Vallaslin followed the contour of his high cheekbones and curved ears. The room was silent as the gravity of the situation was being realised.</p><p>The Warden was unmistakably, and without a doubt, Eilan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>